


'Tis the season (or so they say)

by evexe-n (manatsuko)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, ygopridecember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manatsuko/pseuds/evexe-n
Summary: A collection of 500-word drabbles for YGOpridecember (though I cheat and combine 3 prompts into 1)Contrary to popular belief, thisisn'tthe Christmas special. Though it might yet be a special Christmas.





	1. Days 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not all of these will be Christmas themed. I'm just having fun with the title :')
> 
> Pridecember prompts taken from [ [@amerutan] ](https://twitter.com/amerutan/status/930122133166002177)

 

 

"I'll make you pay for this, mark my words!"

"In your dreams, Kaiba," Atem replied smoothly, smirk slowly stretching across his lips.

Mokuba felt a headache coming on. He shouldn't have expected anything good to come from this, really. 

"Guys, calm down. It's just Monopoly!"

"No, Mokuba," Kaiba hissed from in between his clenched teeth, "This is an insult!"

He turned back towards Atem, slamming a hand down on the table. "How dare you buy out _my_ street?"

"I do believe it is _mine_ now. Looks like someone should have paid more attention to their funds after that trip to jail, doesn't it?"

"You got lucky with that last card, if you had rolled any other number, there's no way you could have-"

"Are you sure about that?"

With every exchange, Kaiba leaned further across the table, expression darkening. Atem had come closer as well, now placing an elbow on the table and placing his chin in the palm of his hand. He still looked undoubtedly smug, which probably wasn't helping the current state of affairs. He looked like he was having fun though.

And Seto, well... It was hard to tell if he was genuinely upset, or merely arguing for argument's sake. God forbid he'd ever _admit_ defeat, after all.

"Are you implying that your so-called 'skills' are superior to my actual knowledge of the playing field?"

"I think you're forgetting that this is a _game_ , Kaiba." Atem shifted back in his seat, eyes never straying from Kaiba's own. "These rules allow business practices that would be very much illegal in real life. Your experience means nothing here."

"All are equal before the Monopoly gods," Mokuba mumbled under his breath, convinced that he'd be ignored again.

Just his luck then that Seto heard him anyway.

"Don't encourage him!"

Mokuba glared at his older brother, disbelief written all over his face.

"Come now Kaiba," Atem chuckled, "The game's not over yet. Won't you at least give me a run for my money? As my _rival_ , I expected a bit more effort from you."

Mokuba wasn't sure if he should be fed up with Atem's continuing provocations, or impressed that it seemed to be working regardless of how obvious it was.

Then again, nobody got under Seto's skin more than Atem.

Kaiba slammed his hand onto the board again, growling, "Just you wait, you-"

His words were cut short as his grip slipped, and before Mokuba could shout in warning, the table toppled over. Atem had managed to jump out of the way, but the damage was done. The floor was a mess of pawns, dice, paper money, and broken glass - In hindsight, putting their drinks on the same table as the board was a stupid idea, but Mokuba hadn't expected the two of them to get _this_ fired up, honestly.

He sighed. "I guess it's a draw then?"

"Sure, I can live with that", Atem laughed.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "You made a powerful enemy today. Next time, you won't get this far."

"Bring it on, Kaiba."

Mokuba left them to clean up the mess.

He was definitely skipping the next game night. 

 

 


	2. Days 4-6

 

 

" _What_ are you wearing?"

Atem blinked, once, twice, the look of bewilderment on his face slowly dissolving as he realized that maybe it _was_ pretty weird to be eating breakfast dressed as an elf. An elf with a terrible fashion sense. Not to mention how horribly that shade of green clashed with the red streaks in his hair.

His smile didn't seem any less brilliant though, despite the dozen or so fashion crimes he was committing.

"Good morning to you too, Kaiba." 

Kaiba was, to put it mildly, at a loss for words. There were still two weeks to go until Christmas, and it was only 8am. So it wasn’t a Christmas party costume. Then why...?

"Answer the question."

Atem took a slow sip of his coffee, but kept his eyes fixed on Kaiba's face. He felt his eye twitch. That asshole was definitely laughing at his confusion.

"It's my uniform", was the eventual reply. Which still didn't explain anything at all.

" _That_ is not a uniform."

"Yes it is. I'm helping Joey at the mall. They were short on staff."

"Wait," Kaiba huffed, "Are you telling me the mutt is also wearing one of those?"

"Sure is!"

Kaiba leaned back, relaxing his shoulders and easing up on his previously tense posture. He considered his options, carefully, before deciding.

"...Guess we're going to the mall today."

Atem raised an eyebrow, but Kaiba was sure he was grinning behind that terribly tacky Dark Magician mug of his.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"No way I'm passing up the opportunity to laugh at that lo- Wheeler" Kaiba corrected himself quickly when he spotted the glare Atem sent his way at the first hint of insult to his friend.

"I hope you realize this is only going to piss him off."

Kaiba snorted. "And you think I care because...?"

"Honestly, what I think is that you're starting to enjoy spending time with us."

"A ridiculous notion."

"So you _don't_ want to go ice skating with all us after Joey and I are done handing out flyers?"

"Ugh, why would I?" He scrunched up his nose in distaste. "It'll be packed. It's a mall, Atem"

"We got a discount, that's why."

"Of course you did."

"Pretty please?"

One day, Kaiba would be able to say no to Atem when he turned that wide-eyed stare on him, and topped it off with a ridiculously over the top pout.

But today was not that day.

"We'll see," He acquiesced. "Maybe if I can get a picture of Wheeler in that ridiculous outfit-"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [ [evexe-n] ](https://evexe-n.tumblr.com)  
> My Twitter: [ [evexe_n] ](https://twitter.com/evexe_n)


End file.
